The Life of an Ace Trainer
by AceTrainerAndrew
Summary: What happens when a boy meets a scared Riolu in the woods? A lot more than you think. A story of love, hardships, confilct, evil organizations and much more.
1. Chapter 1

it begins on a hot summer's day I was walking through the woods I was heading out to the dam to meet some friends. and from somewhere to my left I hear a noise breaking branches I didn't know what it was. I thought maybe it was a deer but do I take my chances I pull out my pocket knife. all my senses are heightened my heart was pounding and my eyes laser focused.  
Out of the corner of my eye I see something fast moving i'm getting ready to defend myself then I saw it fall over a log and must not have seen that it was running pretty fast. so I ran over to it knife in hand. And that's when my life changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2 what are you

when I got over to where the creature was I couldn't believe my eyes. it was a Pokemon a Riolu to be exact. it looked pretty banged up it was cut up a lot like it had been running from something or someone. it seemed very scared terrified even so I put down my knife. I asked if it was OK it nodded its head.I said why dont i clean those cuts. I have some rubbing alcohol some Band-Aids and there's a cotton swab in my backpack just in case I get cut in the woods. I cleane out the wounds it was whinceing every time I wipe them I put on the band aids it let out a sigh of relife as did i.


	3. Chapter 3 10 years ago

That meeting i had with that riolu changed my life forever. i took it back to my towns pokemon center i also called the towns pokemon professer. she checked it out it was a male around 6 years of age. Same age as me at the time i stayed in the pokemon center all night to make sure he was okay i woke up to find him (riolu) sitting up in his bed looking at me i said good morning i brought you here yesterday we were walking into town and you fainted i picked you up and ran here as fast as i could. when the doctor asked me what had happen i told them i found you in the woods running and all scratched up and scared. And that i cleaned your wounds and patched you up and on the way into town you collapsed I didn't go home because... i needed to make sure you were okay and wernt terrified when you woke up in a strange and unfamiliar place. I wanted to make sure you woke up to a familiar face. I'm Andrew by the way and ib hope that we could be good friends riolu. Looking back i have never seen such a bigger smile like that on riolus face then on that day. From that moment we were pretty good friends not perfect but hey no friendship is perfect


	4. Chapter 4 the youth of Andrew and riolu

After that fateful moment we were insuperable we did everything together our favorite thing to do was play in the woods behind our house. But all good things must come to an end when i was 7 my family moved to a house in town. but that didn't stop us from finding something else to do lucky there is a park by my house our favorite thing to do was swing on the swing sets. We also decided that me and riolu would share the same birthday so we practically shared everything from a birthday to an unbreakable bond. When i was 10 i had to get surgery to get my tendon in my right foot moved around he was so worried he followed me all around the house to make sure i was ok. I was also the envy of my classmates in elementary since i was the only one with a Pokemon (the age for a trainer licence is 15 years old) i also looked out for riolu and when the other kids picked on me and him we would beat them up ha it was some of the best memories i have with riolu.


	5. Chapter 5 our early teen years

January 8th 2013 me and riolu woke up to the sound of rattleing windows and howleling winds. There was also the delicious smell of pancakes coming from downstairs this was not just your average day it was mine and riolu's birthday our 13th birthday. we decided on that day that we would train to go out on a pokemon journey. That spring and summer we both pushed each other past our limets and our bond became even stronger. It was truly a sight to behold then something amazing happend.


	6. Chapter 6 the emotions of evolution

Amazed is the only word i could use to describe the feeling i had when i saw riolu evolve into lucario. Belive me he was overwhelmed with joy as well. Then something hit me. a wave of warmth, happiness, and joy like there was nothing wrong in the whole world. It was like i was just being wrapped in a blanket of positive emotion. I felt all my fatigue melt away .I was feeling everything lucario passed it all throughout. me i didn't know how. but after that it remained a mystery to me for the next two years


	7. Chapter 7 the journey begins

In those two years since riolu evolved into a lucario we trained even harder. Today was the day that i could leave my town and begin my pokemon journey. in the beginning, we kinda just wandered aimlessly from town to town battling other trainers and forming new friendships with the trainers we battled. We met some pretty strong trainers and we lost some battles and we won some. I never really was into gym battles so i never challenged any gyms but i beat enough trainers that i earned the title of Ace Trainer Andrew.


	8. Chapter 8 rest

So today we (myself and lucario) just got into a new city. We went to the Pokemon center to rest up and this newspaper artical caught my eye. POKEMON THIEFS! 3 TRAINERS MUGGED AND POKEMON STOLEN. The artical said that if your a pokemon trainer and you are traveling through the wilderness, it would be a good idea to travel in a group. If you are traveling alone it would be wise to carry something to protect yourself So after lucario got all healed up we went to the local pokèmart (well it was a mall) and i bought myself a small pistol crossbow for $20.00 not only for protection but to hunt. You can't exactly carry meat with you from town to town it would spoil. After we brought some other things some bandages, some rubbing alcohol ,and some water because lets face it we will both get pretty banged up. After we got done shopping, we went back to the Pokemon center and rested up for the night. The next day, we continued our journey and we went through the woods and that's when things went south.


	9. Chapter 9 conflict

While on our journey me and lucario made many friends and some enemies along the way we ran into the people who were chasing lucario all those years ago in the woods. I saw that terrified riolu from ten years ago, he was just frozen with fear I reassured him I would protect him no matter what but I underestimated them. There was a flash, a loud boom, and next thing I knew I was laying on the ground fading in and out of consciousness I saw them take lucario when I woke up I went to the nearby town. I called up some friends I told them I would fill them in when they got back here. It took them a day to get here I filled them in on what had happened. We got going up the mountain. My friend mason had been in the kalos region so he had a gogoat with him my other friend was in the sinnoh region. once he got there we devised a plan to rescue lucario so we got up to the top of the mountain there were three guards "posted at their station's my other friend Taquen had a venomoth on him he had it use sleep powder to knock out the guards after that we took their uniforms so we could sneak around we got to the security post and we found out where they were keeping lucario once we found that out we went straight there. Luckily, the uniforms had a helmet mask so the scientist there didn't expect us knocking them out. Once that was done I started to untie lucario from the lab table. Turns out he still had some fight left in him because when I untied him the first thing he did was start biting and punching me good thing those uniforms we stole also doubled as armor. My friends tried to pull him off me but he just shook them off. I tried to tell him it was me but I guess the helmet kinda Didn't convince him so after i got the helmet off and he saw it was me he just collapsed. I guess that was all the fight he had in him I said under my breath "what did they do to you?'' I saw that they had a laptop and some files on lucario so I took those they had been injecting him with something called mega serum 6 I didn't know what it was so I took a vile with me to get it analyzed. I looked over to see taquen and mason had sat lucario up he was still passed out he had bruises and at least a broken leg (most likely from that explosion) not to mention the amount of cuts and injection wounds. I looked over to see that one of the scientist had woken up I stormed over to the scientist and I picked him up by his shirt collar and asked him why? "Why did you target my lucario?!" "What makes him so special?" The scientist responded "hahaha you naïve boy 10 years ago we started creating a serum that would force Pokémon to evolve. There were many test subjects but none survived the first phase of the trials except for one riolu". "We knew he was special so we did many test just to see how resilient he was". Then one day he broke out of our research lab in the woods and we could not find him until today. haha. I must thank you boy. Ahahhaha! But since he had evolved we started trying to make it so he could mega evolve without even using a mega stone. Ahaha! I got so, angry so full of rage I slit his throat. After that I picked up lucario and we all started getting out.


	10. Chapter 10 escape

Just as we stared to get going i guess someone had found the guards we had knocked out and raised the alarm so we booked it luckly for us there were some motorcycles and one with a side car so i ran over to the one with the side car and put lucario in it then i realised. Damn no keys lucky for us my friend taquen knows how to hot wire vehicles. While he was doing that i saw some oil barrels so i knocked them over oil spilled everywhere i called over to my friend taquen and i asked him if he had any fire type pokemon? He had a infernape i yelled have it use Flamethrower on this oil! That made a pretty effective wall of fire. Not soon after that my friend taquen had got all the bikes hot wired and we were gone. We were going as fast as we could could down the mountain. We found a road going down an we turned off the headlights so we weren't seen by whoever those bad guys were. In about a half an hour, we made it to the nearby town were i went ahead of my friends to the pokemon center. They where just about to lock up the center for the night. Luckily, i made it just in time. I got there , picked up lucario , and booked it up the steps. The doctor there got him into surgery it was the most fear i ever felt in my life. After the doctor came out he told me that "lucario will be ok but for right now why don't you tell me what happend" so i told him everything from how i met him (lucario) to how i rescued him.


	11. Chapter11 memoriesof a fateful encounter

p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; background-image: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"About a month later, lucario's leg had been fully healed and we started our training. On the first day, i woke lucario up at the crack of dawn i said "come on lucario get up you've been laid up far longer than we hoped. 'It's time we get your strength back up" he just looked at me with this annoyed and tired look. Then he just pulled his cover overtop of his head. (Yeash Pokémon really do act like there trainers). I yanked off his covers and said "come on lazy whether you like it or not we are going on a run we need to get your leg strength back up that's what kept you bed ridden in the first place"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; background-image: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"A few minutes later, lucario and I had eaten our breakfast and were out the door and were on our run. The first place where we went on our run was the woods behind our old house. Lucario didn't know it yet, but where I was taking him was a very special spot in the woods for both him and me./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; background-image: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 9.5pt;"About /spanspan style="font-size: 12.6667px;"3 hrs/spanspan style="font-size: 9.5pt;" into our run, I finally led him to a fallen tree. I said "ok buddy why don't we take a break. oh hey this looks like a great spot to take a break, wouldn't you say lucario?" He nodded his head in agreement. I said ''hey lucario do remember this spot?" He gave me a confused look like I was crazy or something./span/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; background-image: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""this is the place where we first met right here 10 years ago" "ha it's funny. It still feels like yesterday i was going out to meet my friends that day changed my life forever. it even rained last night so it's hot and humid just like that day my god where does the time go?"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; background-image: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I couldn't help but burst out laughing ''aww man to think all of what has happened up to this point happened because I was going to meet some friends I walked through the woods and you happened to just trip over this very log aha-ha." This piece of wood in the middle of the woods is why we are friends in the first place"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; background-image: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Ok why don't we head home we can work on strengthening your upper body ok? that sounds like a plan on our way home I just talked about the past and how we met. I told lucario how he had the biggest grin on his face when i introduced myself to him. he just laughed. We had some good memories to keep that we will both cherish forever./span/p 


	12. Chapter 12 a jolt of reality

One day when Lucario and I were training in the woods we heard this strange cry. It was like someone was yelling for help. We decided to investigate and as we got closer it sounded more like a Pokémon. Once we got over to where the sound was coming from we found a Pokémon crying out. As we got closer to the Pokémon we saw it was an Eevee practically crying at the top of its lungs at the top of a deep, wide ditch. I was wondering why it was screaming, but then I saw what it was screaming at. I looked down and saw a Jolteon lying at the bottom of the ditch.

Concerned for the Jolteon, I looked around for a way down. Luckily there were some vines leading down to the bottom. I told Lucario, "Stay here I'm going to go check on that Jolteon." Once I got down there I checked its pulse. Nothing. It's neck must have broken when it hit the ground. So I climbed back up and whispered in Lucario's ear, "It's dead. Let's head back to town, get that Eevee checked out and bring back this Jolteon so it can be buried properly. I would hate to just leave it here."

So we took the Eevee back to town and went to the Pokémon Center. While the doctor was checking out the Eevee me and Lucario built a casket for the Jolteon and went back to the ditch. We put it in the coffin and buried it in the town's Pokémon cemetery. I made a temporary wooden tombstone saying, "Here lies Jolteon, a protector until the end."

After that was all said and done Lucario and I went back to check up on Eevee. The doctor said that Eevee was OK and was not injured. He asked why I brought this wild Eevee here. I told him how we were training in the woods and came across the Eevee and it's dead parent Jolteon, and then how we buried it.

I asked if we could see the Eevee the doctor said, "Yes, it's just resting now." About 5 minutes later the Eevee woke up. I said, "Hi there. My name is Andrew and this is my partner Lucario. We took you into town remember? I'm sorry Eevee but I couldn't save Jolteon. We buried it in the cemetery. I am so sorry." As soon as I said those words Eevee just burst out crying.

I had to calm it down so I said "Eevee I am sorry for your loss. Jolteon may be gone but it will always live on in our hearts, and will always watch over you."

Once Eevee calmed down I asked if Jolteon was its father. Eevee shook its head no. So I guess it was its mother. It's not exactly the easiest thing to tell a male from female pokemon.

So not knowing if this poor little Eevee had a place to call home I asked it, "Hey Eevee why don't you travel with me and Lucario? It will be just the three of us. We can be all one big happy family! So what do you say?" I put a Poké ball next to it and it nudged it with its nose. "I'll take that as a yes." I pushed the button on the Poké ball and Eevee was caught. I let Eevee right back out and showed it around the town.

When I got home my Mom said a package came for me from the professor. "Huh I wonder what that could be." I opened it up and it was a pokedex with a note attached that said "Dear Andrew, I can only assume that you are going to go on another journey soon and I thought you could use this Pokedex." I decided to test it out on the two nearest Pokemon. I used it on Eevee first. It was a male and it also showed its moveset, which was tackle and leer, so it must have be pretty young. That night he slept at the foot of my bed but right before I went to bed I noticed something odd about this Eevee's eyes. Normally Eevee's eyes are a hazel brown but his eyes were a sky blue. I didn't really think much of it and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13 the painful truth

The next day I called up my friend Mason who is traveling through the Kalos region. I asked him how things were going over there and he said, "Things are great! I got my 8th gym badge about a week ago and I'm heading to Victory Road right now, but at the current moment my team and I are taking a break in a Pokémon Center." He then asked how Lucario was, so I replied, "He's fine, we got his strength back up from the 'incident' where his leg got broken. Oh yeah before I forget I got another Pokémon, an Eevee. Hey Eevee come here for a minute please. Mason, this is Eevee, Eevee this is my friend Mason. His eyes are a bit strange, being blue compared to the usual brown." I let Eevee walk back over to Lucario. "Yeah that is strange, so what's the story behind him?" I told Mason how I met Eevee and about Jolteon. "Wow so you adopted the little guy?" "Well what was I supposed to do just leave him there?" I looked over to see Lucario and Eevee playing like they had known each forever.

"Hey Lucario and Eevee could you step outside for a minute? I need to talk to Mason privately." Lucario and Eevee nodded and walked outside the room, Lucario shutting the door behind them. After they left I plugged in my headphones so Eevee and Lucario couldn't hear the conversation. Mason asked, "Ok what's up? You're not usually like this." "Ok Mason, you remember when we rescued Lucario from those guys who were experimenting on him?" "Yes of course why?" I replied, "Well when he attacked me did you feel anything strange? Like, any negative emotions?" Mason said, "No why do you ask?" "Well because when he was attacking me I felt hate, rage, all these negative emotions, kind of like when Lucario evolved from a Riolu but back then those were happy emotions."

"The reason I told you all this is because i don't think Lucario remembers what happened or how he attacked me. I don't want him to remember either." Mason, surprised, said, "You still haven't told him yet?" "No because I don't want him to worry. I worry though. I always keep my guard up. I am worried that whoever those people are are trying to find us again and kidnap Lucario, again." Mason suddenly chuckled and said, "Well I don't think you have to worry about telling him that." Confused, I asked, "Why do you say that?" "Because he's standing in the doorway."

Suddenly my heart skipped a beat, and I whirled around to see a Lucario with a disappointed look on his face and his arms crossed standing in the doorway. "Lucario! I-" but before i could finish he grunted and stormed off. I followed him outside and saw that he had spilt one of the logs we use for training with a power up punch. "You done having a tantrum you big baby?" That was a mistake. Next thing I knew Lucario punched me in the face.

"Ok, I deserved that one. You good now?" Lucario was obviously not good because he had gotten into a fighting stance and was taunting me. I said, "Lucario I don't want to fight you!" but it looked like words weren't going to calm him down. So we duked it out matching each other blow for blow, Lucario obviously not using any moves. "You know we can't beat each other Lucario. We're equally matched." A half second later I just barely avoided a roundhouse kick to the face.

The fight ended with us hitting each other in the face at the same time and falling on the ground, exhausted. We could not think of anything else to say so we just burst out laughing and for the next couple of days we walked around the house with ice packs taped to hey, no friendship is perfect.


	14. sorry

hey guys its me ace sorry about not uploading much lately i need like 1 filler chapter then the uploads shall skyrocket i need a chapter where evee evolves into jolteon if you have any ideas pm me thanks for your understanding ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Edit with the Docs app**

Make tweaks, leave comments, and share with others to edit at the same time.

NO THANKSUSE

It was a nice warm summer day and the county fair had just come into town. I decided to take Lucario and Eevee to the fair. We had fun going on rides and looking at various booths. We were about to head home when, "Come one come all and learn about the mystery of evolution! You sir with the Eevee how about you would you like to learn about Eevee's many evolutions?" This guy actually intrigued me so I crouched down to Eevee and asked, "Hey what do ya say Eevee? You want to learn about your evolutions?" He let out a happy sounding "eevee!" and nodded his head so we walked into the tent. There was a glass case with a bunch of evolution stones, which the man told us what each stone would evolve Eevee into. We walked along until we got to the end where there was a Thunderstone. Eevee put it's paws on the case and pointed his paw at it. "You really want that Thunderstone don't you?" Eevee looked at me with a very serious look and nodded slowly. I asked the man if the stones were for sale. "As a matter of fact, yes they are young man." I asked him how much he wanted for the Thunderstone. "Well it is a very rare stone, so that one will be about two-hundred fifty." I was absolutely shocked. "Two fifty!? I'm sorry Eevee I don't have that kind of cash. Maybe next year." Eevee just hung his head. I could tell Eevee was disappointed. "Come on let's go home. I'm sure dinner will be ready by the time we get there." As we started walking away the man spoke up. "Young man if you don't have the cash then you can battle me for the stone." Eevee's ears perked straight up. I looked at Eevee and smiled. "Ok, we'll battle for the stone." The man nodded and said, "Alright, follow me. There's a battlefield right out back." He led us out the tent and to a battlefield just outside the fair. We took our positions and he threw out his first Pokémon which was an Onix. I sent out Lucario who was eager to fight. "Onix use Rockslide!" "Lucario dodge it and use Close Combat!" Lucario must've been very fast because the next thing I knew he had hit the Onix square in the face with Close Combat and landed gracefully on the ground, the Onix falling down, K.O.'d. The man returned Onix with and sent out his next Pokémon, a Steelix. "Steelix use Iron Tail!" "Lucario dodge it!" He just barely missed being struck by the Steelix's tail. "Our turn. Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Lucario did as he was told and unleashed a very powerful looking Aura Sphere, hitting the Steelix and causing a good sized explosion. I looked over at Lucario, who was breathing heavily. He turned and gave a smile to Eevee, who let out a joyous "eevee eeve!" Unfortunately that was short lived. Lucario was sent flying by an Iron Tail that came out of the dust cloud caused by the Aura Sphere's explosion, landing only a few feet away from me and Eevee. I turned to the man and said, "But that should have ko'd your Steelix!?" "Normally yes that would knocked out my Steelix, but he has a Focus Sash on, thus he endured the attack." The man then tossed an Oran Berry up to his Steelix, who ate it, regaining some strength. I looked at Eevee and said, "It's up to you now." He gave me a stern look and ran out onto the battlefield. "Eevee use Swift!" A flurry of stars landed on the opposing Steelix, but it still did not faint. "Eevee use Swift one more time!" Eevee once again shot stars at the opponent's menacing Steelix, but it had very little effect. "Steelix use tackle!" "Eevee use protect!" The large steel snake bounced off the shield that Eevee had made. "Ok Eevee, use Double Team and run around Steelix!" Eevee started multiplying and running around Steelix, making him dizzy when he tried to keep track of all the circling Eevees. "Now! Use swift!" All but one of the Eevees vanished and the remaining Eevee hit Steelix with the Swift, causing it to faint. I ran over to Eevee and he jumped into my arms. "Great job Eevee! We won you a Thunderstone!" The man returned his defeated Steelix and walked over to me. He then said, "A deal's a deal", and gave me the Thunderstone, which had ended up in his pocket somehow. I took it and looked it over. It was surprisingly smooth, yet had a rough look to it. I turned to the overjoyed little Pokemon next to me and asked, "Ready Eevee?" He gave me a nod, and I gently pressed the Thunderstone to his head. There was a bright flash of light, so bright that I actually had to look away and close my eyes for a few seconds. The light faded and standing in front of me was a Jolteon with sky blue eyes. I rubbed his head and said, "You have your mother's eyes, Jolteon." The newly evolved Jolteon started to tear up a little, but not from sadness. These were tears of pure joy. Jolteon jumped into my arms, which just about knocked me over. I embraced Jolteon in a hug, until out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucario sitting up, a paw to his head. I quickly let go of Jolteon, ran over to Lucario and helped him up. He was drenched in sweat and panting slightly. "Here you go Lucario, lets get you some rest." I returned him to his pokeball so he wouldn't have to walk all the way home, or me carry him home (he isn't exactly light). I turned to the newly evolved Jolteon, who was full of energy and eager to let it out. I said, "Hey, race you home!", and we took off towards home.


	16. Chapter 16 captured

It was a typical summer afternoon in my home town. My friends Mason and Taquen were coming home from their Pokémon journeys'. Meanwhile, myself, Lucario and Jolteon were doing some shopping for a surprise party we had planned for them. We had stopped to take a break in the town square.

It was smoldering hot out, and poor Jolteon and Lucario were sweating like crazy. I felt really bad for them, and wanted to cool them off somehow. I couldn't see anything that would help, but as fate would have it an ice cream truck pulled up.

I said, "Hey, do you guys want some ice cream? My treat!" Their eyes opened wide and gave a big nod with a bark in agreement. "Alright, let's go get some." We walked over to the truck, where the salesman had just opened the window. The man said, "What'll it be?" I thought for a minute, then asked, "Do you have snow cones?" "Why yes I do." "Great, I'll take 3, one in watermelon flavor. What do you guys want?" Lucario pointed to the blue one. I had to lift Jolteon up for him to see the flavors. He put his paw on the green one. "Ok, the other two will be a blueberry and a green apple."

After we got our snow cones we sat down on a nice bench in the shade and started eating. Lucario was eating his pretty fast and got a brain freeze. He started letting out small grunts in pain. Jolteon and I had a good laugh about that, getting glares from Lucario the whole time. Fifteen minutes later we had finished our snow cones and were about to leave when a man wearing a black suit and dark sunglasses walked up and challenged us to a pokemon battle. I, being an aspiring trainer, agreed to battle, with Jolteon and Lucario giving nods of agreement. We walked to the center of the square where a battlefield was marked out on the grass.

He sent out a Tyrantrum and I sent out Lucario. I said, "You can have the first move." "Very well. Tyrantrum use Shadowclaw!" "Lucario dodge and use Close Combat!" He did dodge it and hit Tyrantrum from behind with a Close Combat. "Yeah that's it!" "Tyrantrum use Extremespeed then use bite!" Sure enough it did exactly that. I told Lucario to dodge it but it was too fast. It bit his leg, the one that was injured, and threw him up in the air. "Now use Hyper Beam!" I looked up to see a helpless Lucario get hit by the Hyper Beam, falling to the ground unconscious.

Then I heard the man say "Use Hyper Beam again!" "Jolteon quick use Charge Beam!" Luckily the Charge Beam intercepted the Hyper Beam. I ran over to Lucario, who had regained consciousness.

"Hey you ok?" Lucario let out a grunt and nodded his head. "Can you stand up?" Again he nodded his head. "YOU LITTLE BRAT! USE HYPER BEAM!" Luckily for us the Tyrantrum was a. tired and b. angry enough to miss us by a good 20 feet.

"Jolteon, return!" I put jolteon back into his pokeball. "COME ON GET UP WE HAVE TO RUN!" We took of running as fast as we could, Lucario ahead of me. "GO GO GO! DON'T SLOW DOWN!" As we were running it occurred to me. They found us. Those bastards from the labs had found us. Once again, they had come back for their precious Lucario. Well I certainly wasn't going to let them just take him back. Suddenly a black SUV swerved in front of us, and a yellow dust came out from the window. Lucario and I couldn't move, and we fell to the ground. Three men got out of the car, one of them saying to the others, "Take the Lucario and the boy. He's caused us some trouble in the past." One of the men said from somewhere behind us, "Hey, he's still awake!" "Well knock him out then." Crap. Next thing I knew I got hit in the back of the head and blacked out.


	17. Chapter 17 torture part 1

I was ripped back into reality by a very painful slap to the face. My vision was blurry for a few seconds, and I had a massive pounding headache. "Oh good, you're awake." I turned my head and saw a man in a white lab coat and thick round glasses, smiling a little too much. I tried to move, but then I realized I was in no position to do anything. I was in some sort of room, with bare concrete ceiling and walls, a single light bulb hanging in the center of the room. To top it all off, I was laying on some sort of table, and all my limbs and my torso were held by metal restraints. "Don't even bother, you won't be getting out of those restraints." I turned my head towards the man and tried to glare as menacingly as possible at him. The man then slapped his forehead and said, "Oh how impolite of me, I haven't even introduced myself. I am Dr. Richards. I run this facility here." He leaned down towards me and continued, "And you are the one who has caused my organization quite a bit of trouble, destroying our last facility and removing one of our subjects." I was getting frustrated with this whole situation, so I decided to speak. "Whats going on?", I asked. "Oh my dear Andrew, you're here for asset security. The last time we left you behind after reclaiming the subject, that Lucario that you have grown so fond of, you destroyed our lab and killed some of our top researchers. We wouldn't want that to happen again, now would we Andrew?" I scowled and asked, "So now that you have us, what's your plan?" Richards let out a small chuckle. "Well that's a good question Andrew. We will continue our research on the Lucario, and since we have gained a human subject in the process, we will begin testing on that wonderful volunteer, who also happens to have brought us a young Jolteon too." I growled and shot back, "You wouldn't." Richards leaned in again and said, "Oh Andrew, soon enough you'll realize that there is not much I won't do. But before that testing begins, there are some other, not so scientific tests that some of my men would just love to perform." Just then a man in a uniform and mask with a weird looking L patch in the center of the shirt walked in with a whip in his hand. And by whip, I mean a cat-o-nine-tails. No, it has nothing to do with the pokemon. This is a short whip with many knotted whip "tails", designed for sole purpose of inflicting as much pain as possible on the victim. _Well shit_ , I thought. "Have fun you two! Oh, and everything we do to you, your little Lucario will also get, and so will the Jolteon. We don't discriminate here!" Richards said as he walked out the door the man with the whip had just walked in through, closing it behind him. The man wasted no time and released my restraints, but then immediately grabbed me by my shirt and ripped it off, then shoved me face first into the wall behind the table. He put my wrists in shackles that were chained to the wall, and proceeded to whip my back. I cried out in pain, and he whipped me again. And again. And again. No matter how hard I screamed, no matter how much I cried, no matter how hard I begged for mercy, he wouldn't stop. I'm not sure how long it lasted, but it had to be at least an hour. When he finally did stop, he unshackled me and threw me back on the table, tightening down the restraints. He walked out, but before leaving he muttered, "Little bitch, now let's see how the mutt fairs." The door slammed, and I was left alone,covered in blood and sweat, having gone through the most pain I could ever imagine. The only thing I could do was think about how I could get out of there. I had to get out. I had to get Lucario and Jolteon. But at the time, there was no way of accomplishing that. I was laying there thinking how hopeless this situation was when I heard the faintest growl. Then another. Then some yipping along with the growls. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. That was Lucario being whipped. It felt like an eternity, listening to him cry out in pain. In reality it was probably around an hour. When it finally stopped, a few minutes later I could hear Jolteon crying out in pain. That lasted for another hour. At this point I was bawling my eyes out and shaking from the mental and physical pain. I was trapped. My pokemon were trapped. There was no way out of this. I felt so helpless, hopeless. Any anger I had in me was washed away by fear and pain. The only thing I could do was to hope that it would be over soon. But as it would turn out, this was only just the beginning.


	18. Chapter 18 breaking point

My back was a bloody mess of cut flesh. It didn't hurt as badly as it did when the wounds were first opened, but it still stung like a bitch. It had been about two hours, I'm not sure exactly there wasn't a clock, since they stopped whipping Jolteon. I was contemplating the current situation when I hear a metal clang in front of me. I lift my head up to see a pair of eyes looking through a slot in the door, which promptly closed with another clang. A few seconds later the door opened and a guard walked in with a tray of some of the worst looking food I had ever seen. The guard walked over to a corner of the room and set the tray down, then tossed a bottle of water next to it. He then turned towards me and said, "If you make any move at all, I will beat the living shit out of you." He reached around his back and pulled out a baton from a holster on his belt. The guard pointed the baton at me and suddenly the end of the baton crackled with electricity. "Got it?" I was honestly scared to death at this point so I said in a very weak and broken voice "Yes." He kept the baton pointed at me and slowly reached under the table. I heard a metal clank and the restraints came loose. The guard turned and walked out of the room, and before closing the door he said "You have thirty minutes. Be on the table by then or we will have problems." He shut the door and I was left alone once more. I started to get up, but was immediately immobilized by the pain of my back separating from the table. The blood from the wounds had glued to the table, and I would have to rip it off to get up. I needed food and water, so I took a deep breath and leaned forward, letting out a scream of pain as I did. My back started bleeding again, but at least I could eat and drink. I walked over to the tray and started eating. The food tasted as bad as it looked, but it was food nonetheless. I finished up eating and drank the water, which was somehow also terribly tasting, and went back to the table. I layed back down on it and waited for the guard to come back in. A few minutes later the door opened and a different guard walked in, wheeling a cart in with him. He walked over to the table and engaged the restraints, then looked at me and said "You're going to have some fun today!" He walked back to the cart and opened it up, pulling two cables out from the opening. The guard turned back towards me with a smile on his face. This was not going to be fun.

Hours of electric shock torture later, the guard left. At this point I was once again broken and shaking from fear and pain. My throat was dry from screaming and my body was sore from tensing and convulsing due to electric current. Just as I started to be able to function again, I heard the faint screams of Lucario being shocked. This lasted for hours, and I realized that Richards wasn't lying when he said that whatever happened to me happened to Lucario and Jolteon. But Jolteon wouldn't be affected by electric shock very much. Then I shivered when I realized they would come up with something that would affect Jolteon. I was once again having a breakdown. My pokemon were trapped and I was powerless. There was no sign of any chance of escape and there was sure to be more torture to come. But I had to stay strong. I had to stay strong for Lucario and Jolteon.

One day later I was no longer strong. I had just about given up on life. There was no hope of escape. I overheard Richards say to a guard that there would be at least a week of this before they started the "fun stuff". They had held my head in ice water until I almost drowned, then pulled me out for a few seconds only to shove me back in. They tied me up and used me as a punching bag. Yet this was only the second day of many more to come. I had given up. At this point I only wanted a quick death. There was no point in living. I was probably dead to the world anyway. I would never see Lucario or Jolteon again. I would never see my mother or friends again. I was going to die here and there was nothing I could do. I layed there thinking of how I had gotten into this, if there was anything different I could have done. I was thinking about that fateful battle in the park when I felt something. It was something I had never felt before, like a tugging on my head, and it was barely noticeable. I thought I was going crazy or it was an effect of the many torture methods. Then I felt it again, a little stronger this time. And again. Then I thought I heard something, like the quietest whisper. I tried to shrug it off and forget about it, but I heard the same thing again but a little louder. It sounded like a radio with barely any reception, where you couldn't understand any of the words. Then it was gone again. Minutes went by and nothing else happened. I was about to fall asleep when I heard something I will never forget. It was a sound that I heard not with my ears, but in my mind. "...Andrew? Andrew can you hear me? Its me. Lucario."


	19. Chapter 19 the pain of my brother's

;"I was having a nightmare, one that has been repeated in my mind many times, but still has the same effect on me. It was my mother, getting shot by these goons that had taken me captive when I was just an innocent, defenseless Riolu. I bawled as she collapsed to the ground, bleeding. She coughed a few times, blood coming from her mouth, before she finally stopped moving. Thunder cracked in the distance, and it started to rain. I stood there crying, yelling for my mother who had just been removed from existence, unable to do anything. Thankfully I was saved from this reoccurring nightmare, and I shot up from the ground, panting and sweating. This was probably the 40th time I've had this nightmare, but it still shakes me up the same every " I started to come to my senses, and saw that I was chained up in a concrete "room. A metal door was on one wall, and the only other features of the room were a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling and a set of chains anchored into the wall on the opposite side of the room from me. Considering the bars on the metal door, it was more of a cell than a room. I wondered for a half second what this place was and how I got here, but then I remembered the battle in the park and the goons getting out of a car and knocking me and Andrew out. If those little bastards hurt him, they're gonna pay. Once I get out of here, they will pay. But I need to get out of these chains. I tried pulling on them, but even lifting my arms was somewhat strenuous from the weight of the chains." I could work on those later, right now I need to find Andrew and Jolteon and make sure they are ok. I closed my eyes and scanned the area for their auras, and found them in rooms next to me. Jolteon was chained up on all four legs, and Andrew was held down to a table by some sort of clamps on his chest and limbs. Both of them were sleeping still, and I was relieved to find them, but how was I going to get them out of here? I was looking closer at the restraints on Andrew when I felt another aura signature enter Andrews cell. I had never sensed an aura so evil in my life. The man walked over to the table and looked down at Andrew, then… YOU LITTLE SHIT DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HIM! Andrew got one hell of a rude awakening from that slap, and I made a mental note to make sure that man suffered when we escaped. With my sensitive ears, I could faintly hear them talking. The man saying that Andrew won't get out of the restraints, ok so his name is Doctor Richards, apparently he is in charge, he's not exactly happy with the last facility getting destroyed, apparently I am an important "subject" to him, Andrew is here so he can't break me out again. I made another mental note to hurry up on an escape plan. ;"Then he went on to say… oh dear Arceus, they're going to do experiments on me again, and they're going to test on Jolteon and Andrew too. I sensed another aura signature, this one opening the door and walking in with a… some sort of… I'm not sure what that is. Richards left, saying something about "we don't discriminate", and the other man walked up to the table and pulled a lever under it, releasing Andrew. So that's how that works. The man shoved Andrew up against the wall behind him and chained him up, then he… Oh Arceus please no. He started whipping Andrew with the object that he walked in with, which must be some sort of whip with lots of little whips on it. I heard Andrew cry out in pain, over and over for what felt like an eternity, and I was powerless against it. I stopped using aura to see what was happening, but the cries were still there, drilling themselves into my ears and resonating in my skull. Hearing Andrew in pain like that, it was almost unbearable. When I finally heard the screams stop, I once again used aura so see inside Andrew's cell, and found him on the table again, his aura fainter than before. I could almost feel the pain he was in. I couldn't help him either, which didn't help me feeling guilty about not stopping this from happening back at the park" I felt an aura enter my room, and found it to be the same man, or should I say goon, who whipped Andrew. I wanted nothing more than to tear out this human's throat, but I was chained up, so I opened my eyes and tried to look as menacing as possible and growl as deeply as I could. "Ooh, a feisty one are we?" the goon said, before walking over to me. "Don't worry, I can fix that easy enough." He then raised his arm and brought the same whip he used on Andrew down on me, but it didn't hurt a whole lot. He whipped me again, but it still was not very painful. Before the next strike, I looked up at him and smiled, and kept that smile as he brought the whip down upon me a third time, not moving an inch or even blinking. He let his arm down to his side and said, "Well, you're a bit tougher than the last one. Ah! I have just the thing for this!" The goon then tossed the whip covered in Andrews blood behind him, and pulled out a different one from behind his back. "Now this," I looked at the new whip to see five leather lengths with triangle-shaped metal pieces on the ends, "This should be more effective." My smile instantly faded, and this time when he brought the whip down on me it stung like a bitch. And it hurt the next time too."I let out a grunt with each painful strike, but eventually the pain was so great I ended up yipping like an injured pup. This continued for another eternity, until he finally stopped and walked out, taking both whips with him, muttering "Well that was more fun that the boy, now for the other mutt." He closed the door behind him, leaving me bloody and broken. I just layed there, not really thinking or doing anything for a few minutes. Then I heard Jolteon start yipping, obviously the "other mutt" to be whipped. I closed my eyes, not wanting to think about, or see, or even hear what the poor, innocent pup was going through. I started thinking about life, about what happened up until now, what lead to this current situation, about what would happen next. It was sometime after that evil bastard stopped whipping poor Jolteon that I realized something. I realized that Andrew was helpless, and so was Jolteon, being only a young, inexperienced pup ;"I realized our situation was not hopeless, though, but it would be determined by one thing only. It was highly doubtful that we would get outside help to escape, so the only other option was that we had to do it ourselves. I. I have to do it myself. Andrew and Jolteon are relying on me to get them out. I have to make an escape plan. I have to figure everything out. But I'm not strong enough. I can barely lift these chains, and even if I do make a plan, I have to execute it and make sure Andrew and Jolteon follow it. I have to get stronger. But how can I train in this cell… Then I realize that even if I can't move, I can at least try to improve my aura skills. I get up into a sitting position, and cross my legs into a meditation position. I close my eyes and feel the aura sensors on the back of my head lift. There has to be something that I can do to become stronger..


End file.
